


It's all on you

by PansexuallyRaye



Series: Lovers in a Dangerous Time [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye
Summary: Prompt: You were chased by cops and took me as a hostage and now we’re spending the night in a dusty barn.
 
*Prompt that I found on tumblr for a different ship and though SeaMexican worked better with it.





	

It all started because I was robbing a bank. Yeah the normal cliché but it is literally easy money, well it is _normally_ easy money. Not so much this time though, it is completely his fault too. Had he just have shut up for ten minutes I would have been in and out in no time. But no, I glare at the man sitting beside me “This is your fault.” I mutter to him, he looks at me like I’m crazy. “Why couldn’t you just keep your mouth shut while I took the money and left, now we are stuck in this barn, how did we even get in a barn and now I’m getting allergies.”

“I’m sorry did you really just say that it is my fault that the cops are looking for you, that we are hiding in a barn and that you have allergies? You are the one that was robbing a bank here. Not me.” I roll my eyes and look away from the man who is sitting quietly beside me in the barn on a stack of hay. “I’m Max by the way, see as how I doubt we are leaving any time soon.” I let out a chuckle, this man is adorable. If I had to be stuck in a barn with anyone it is defiantly not a bad thing to be stuck with him. He is cute and I enjoy looking at him, no matter how creepy that sounds.

I grin at him and roll the name around on my tongue “I’m gonna call you Maxie, I like it.” His dark brown eyes harden slightly before going soft again he looks away trying to hid the small smile crossing his face “You can call me SeaNanners, or just Nanners for short.”, I hear him mutter a soft ‘water ever’ before slumping farther down in the hay. “So Maxie, why haven’t you started to yell for help?” I asked while turning to face him better. He hardly muttered a word while I made him run with me as technically a hostage but hey details, details. They aren’t important.

He laughed hard and loud but it was not a laugh that was meant to be humorous it was more like a ‘fuck you’ type of laugh “Well you see… Nanners, normally when someone holds a knife to someone else’s neck and tells you to ‘shut the hell up’ you do as told so not to be murdered or at least that’s my opinion. I also feel that it is the general public’s opinion of being taken as a hostage as well” I laugh loudly before placing my hand over my mouth to quiet down. He glanced at me before shaking his head slowly as though he can’t believe this is happening.

“Would it mean anything if I said sorry?” He again looks at me as though I am crazy. I shrug “Would you think it’s insane if I told you that this isn’t the worst way I have spent my time avoiding cops before?” I see him smile before he puts his thumb in his mouth and starts chewing on his sweater “No really I’m not lying, I’ve had way worse places that I have hidden from the cops, like one time me and my friend, he goes by Chilled we had to sleep in this dumpster one night cause he basically shouted from the roof tops that we were stealing from this jewellery place. It was a long uncomfortable night for the both of us.” I hear Max chuckle.

The night goes on with us talking about our lives in general, what he does for work, about his family and mine, but it mostly is me telling Max more embarrassing stories about how either I or Chilled and I were almost caught. He stops laughing trying to control his laughter at this point and shakes his head looking down at his hands “You sound like a terrible thief.” I let out a burst of laughter hearing Max tell me that.

“I guess you could say that but let’s just remember that I have yet to get caught. So I can’t be that bad…” He shakes his head at me while letting out a small chuckle. “I enjoy your company even though you probably don’t like me that much right now.” He gives me a side eye and a small smirk.

I let out a long sigh “If I tell you my name do you swear you won’t tell the cops?” he raises an eyebrow at me before nodding slowly. I feel the grin spread across my face in to a huge smile before I stand up and hold my hand out “Hi! I’m Adam, I wish we had met under different circumstances because I feel that we would have worked out really well together.” He huffs out a laugh

“Hello Adam, I’m Max. But you can call me Maxie if you must.” He takes my hand before I pull him up and give him a kiss. I stick my hand in his back pocket before pulling away and winking.

“Lovely to have met you Maxie. See you later, no tattle telling! Also this is all on you!” I yell out as I run out the door and head back to my apartment.

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole night was insane to begin with but now it got crazier with the fact that Nanners or well… Adam just kissed me and grabbed my ass. On top of that he just ran out of the doors and disappeared, I see that the sun was just peaking over the trees. Sighing I walk out of the barn and look around as if he is going to be standing just around the corner, I place my hands in my back pockets getting ready to walk home when I feel a piece of paper

_Maxie, this is weird but I really enjoy your company. Call me sometime if you want ;)_

I feel myself start to smile at the little note he left with his number at the bottom. How did I manage to enjoy the company and want to spend more of my time with a known thief and someone who just held a knife to my neck not even twenty-four hours ago. I can’t believe this, this is all on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a normal time to update stories, I get bored of things easily and stop writing. It could be a day or a week or a month before I post next. But I really like SeaMexican right now and enjoy writing about them so that should make me post more then once a month hopefully. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
